Frosted Embers
by Kait The Mello Fangirl
Summary: I have this burning heart right here. I am always loud and spastic, and only one person can ever truly understand. My name is Kyle, and most of you will never understand me. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

I suggest when you read this one, you read the other version. This is Kyle's side of what happens, and Kait has her own. :3

Chapter 1.

My name.. don't you know it? ...Well, it's not Batman! So don't be thinking that way! It's actually Kyle, the sexiest genius the world has ever known. I know I sound like an idiot, but it's for fun. Like fire, the same kind that I love... I love watching the flickering embers from a burning fire. It's pretty amazing, they call me a pyro. Well, my twin sister Kait does.

Speaking of Kait. "..Ky, what're you doing?" There was my twin sister, standing there with her arms crossed. I shrugged and laughed. "..I am .. BATMAN." Ok. I was lying earlier. "Kyle, you're a dumb ass." Kait sighed, shaking her head. Probably at the fact she wants to believe that i'm a complete and total idiot. When I am not. I'm quite the genius.

I believe going to Wammys House must have proved that.

It just has too.

Right?

But that's a different story, and my real life starts now. Like I said earlier my name is Kyle, and just that. In this reality of Kira and all that, it's better to just have an alias, you know? Me and my sister left Wammys at sixteen, it was only.. say, two weeks ago that we left? We came all the way back to America, where we spent our childhood. We had no intentions to go near where we were from. None at all. We needed a fresh start, so we went to first place I could think of.

Los Angeles.

Quite a change from the scene in England we had been living in for past few years, let me tell you.

Reality hits hard.

It was a huge change. I missed the simpleness that we left, but.. it was just a chance we took. But you know, it's not that bad. It's kind of fun living in a big city. We live by everyday, because i'm great at pick pocketing and tricking people... Well, mildly. I almost get caught sometimes, but running from the cops is fun! Living everyday in rushed.. you don't know what's going to happen manner is amazing!

My sister is quite.. well, I don't really understand her sometimes. She has too many emotions, she blames it on rainbows. Rainbows! Kid you not. I don't even know... Maybe she explained it to me once. I would never know, I don't have the best memory.

Aside from that ranting. My sister was still looking at me, her arms crossed like before.

"Kyle, i'm going out. Anything you want in particular?"

"Don't die?..."

She rolled her eyes. "Ja, Ja. I promise. Don't burn the apartment down." She advised me, before leaving me to my own thoughts. I pulled out my lighter on purpose. I let the flame go on, and off many times. Don't burn it down she says. She do this she says. She acts like a mother! Always bitching me out. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love my sister, but she's fucking annoying.

I let my mind pandered the girl I left behind... and then I shook my head. Don't think about it Kyle.. Just don't. I miss her like crazy, I should've brought her with me. I regret not doing it. What if she hates me for doing that? .. Oh god, I let my thoughts slide away as the embers of the fire flickered infront of me.

I always loved fire. It was very interesting to me. I could literally stare at fire for hours.. and it's not because i'm amused easily. I just.. well, Kait calls me a pyro. She says when I was younger, I would set trees on fire. Which is funny, because I love trees.

I have this never ending fire inside of me, atleast I like to think that. The fire is my obbsessions. My obbsessions usually control my thoughts... like the girl I left.

She reminds me the embers.. yet somehow ice cold. She's both hot and cold, and that perked my interest. My thoughts are usually centered on her. I heard a sudden clicking sound, but ignored it.

"..Ky, Kyle! What did I say about fire?" Kait snapped, taking my lighter away from me. I blinked out of my daze, and looked up at her. "..Yeah?" Had I been distracted for a long time?

She sighed. "Kyle, I warned you. Look what you did. You burnt yourself again." I glanced down at my hand to see she was right. I indeed had burned myself, again. "Come on.. I'll fix you up.. again." She exaggerated the ending, and pulled me to my feet.

The burning fire is hot inside me. Sometimes I wonder if I am tolerent to the beatifully buring embers, "Alright." My reply was simple. If it made her feel better, she could do whatever.

I don't care.

Because ... I'm Batman, remember? I snickered at the lame joke; and let my sister go off to rant at me. Ah, a normal night for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Kait, you up at the crack of fuckin' dawn..?" I looked up at my sister in realization she was still up at five am. She eyed me like I was an idiot.. well not saying I wasn't one.

"What is it, o' brother of mine?" She retorted at me.

"I dreamt about Harmony again!" I whined, crossing my arms at her tone. Even if she didn't sleep, she never likes to be pestered in the mornings.

"Alright, if you're going to be a whining little kid.. i'm going out today." And that was the last thing my sister said to me early this morning.

I couldn't sleep that night. I ended up dreaming about Harmony over and over. My constant bickering with my sister on the last month was driving me insane.. Kait told me that I was moaning and groaning Harmony's name in my sleep all night long and it was keeping her awake. For the love of god, that girl is already a partially insomniac.

I needed space. I needed to be alone.

This Pyro needed to run and leave. I hated to leave Kaity, and she had a bad case of Autophobia. "I'm sorry Kaity. It's just.. I'm scared i'm going to hurt you." I continued to write down on a note. I was only going...

Well.. I don't know how long i'd be gone.

I just.

Space.

That's all.

I gently set the note on a table, and packed my small amount of things. "I'm sorry." And I was gone. I was going to head to New York, I know a few people over that way in the music biz'. Maybe I could beg someone to let me stay with them for a bit. I didn't know really. I just.. was going to wing it and hope for the best to happen.

You only live once.

I'm going to do what I want, and what I need to do.

I was out and gone as fast as my feet could take me.. and New York! Here I come!

Back in the apartment a note lay on the table.. it was ready and waiting to be read.

_Dear Kait._

_It's just not working out between us. I always knew we were opposites even when we were kids.. I guess I just need a break to vent and to be alone. I need to grow up a bit. Maybe become a family member you deserve, or some shit. I'm sorry okay? I don't mean to leave you. I hope.. you don't break down and cry. Those damn fears of yours got me worried, and sometimes.. really, I just feel bad for you. I know I shouldn't be sympathetic._

_ Because i'm almost never like that._

_And we both know this fact, honey._

_Look I could just rant on and on about how we just don't fucking click or something. But I don't have the time, i'm sorry. I'm leaving, and i'm just gone. Don't worry. I'm going to be live, and surivive. We'll meet again someday. _

_I promise._

_Please stay safe and smiling._

_Just let me live my life and angst out what I need too._

_Always me,_

_Kyle._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

I still felt horrible for leaving my sister like that. She was going to be alone.. alone out there back in L.A. I don't know how much she could tak-.. no. no. She's small and stubborn. She'll bite her tongue and her fears.

But..I was kind of irrated with her at the same time. We'd had been fighting a lot more and more then ever before I finally gave up and left her. It was just better that way. Maybe someone would find her? She always had Luna.. well for the most part, she'd be fine. I reassured myself over and over.

Aside from that mild stress and angst on my part.

It had only taken me a week to get to New York. I was a pretty good hitchhiker at this point in my life, I could trick women to easily take me a town over or so. I really hate myself for having to do it that.

I could make them do what I wanted so easily.. I knew that Harmony would probably be pissed if she knew I had to flirt with girls to get anywhere.

Then again.. Harmony would probably be glad to see my happy ass after a few hard months.. almost a year maybe? I wasn't exactly sure of it... I'd lost track of the time.. it was Kait's job to know that kind of stuff.

"..Kait." I sighed at her name. I needed to stop feeling bad for leaving her. Regret's a horrible emotion, yes? I forced it to the back of my mind and thought for the future. I was in New York now.

I had my own life to live, and my twin sister had hers. They say something about twins having to feel a lot of the same emotions.. and understandment and all that shit. GAH. SHUT UP MIND.

I'm awesome. I'm awesome. I'm cool.

Actually I only managed to scare some small children with my spastic nature. Ahem. Other then that.. I was only sixteen now.. it was pretty insane. I'm sixteen and living free.

I didn't look much different from how I did a few months ago, I just ended up growing my hair out a little bit. It wasn't like I looked hotter or anything.. I just like to think nobody from Wammys would be able to come and find me.. or.. even Kira. Not like I did anything to get in that bastard's way.

Nor' would I ever.

I wasn't all that motivated.. or brave enough to do that. Kaity only did what she did because she was was annoyed that Kira had killed L. Her way of doing what she did made her think it would piss Kira off.

She didn't really agree with Kira, well.. not like I did either. His way of dealing with things was brutual and fucked up. Neither agreed. I don't see who would even want to.

Living on the streets was how it was going to be for a while.. I guess. This time it's just me so I don't really have to worry that much. I know how much I can handle.I glanced up from the alley to look up at the sky. It was late night.. and still bright as fuck out here. Just like L.A.

I missed the dark nights in England.. no lights around and you could sleep sane and quietly.. Ignoring the rain though. I would cling to Harmony in my sleep and smile through that deep sleep. Happy to be in her arms.. or her be in arms.. It really depended on the day of the week.

_"..Kylie, must you cling to me and use my chest as your personal pillow?" Harmony had sighed at me. But she couldn't hide the flushed look on her face.. it was really cute. I merely nodded and nuzzled my face into said chest. It was nice and safe-.. okay, i'm just content with being around you Harmony. She giggled at how I was acting... like a little fangirl. I'm suppose to be the older one here too. _

_She leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I love you Kyle.." _

_"I love you too."_

__I blinked out of that memory and frowned. "I miss you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

I've been living off and on the streets for a good week now.. It's a bit tormenting, but atleast I still have my charm. It totally lets me get off with tricking people into a free night at their house and shit.

I'm pretty persusive for the most part, and it makes me feel like a total genius- not like they said I wasn't one. But still.. God, and I also had another problem. I kept dreaming of Harmony.. over and over, and over. I miss her like crazy and it's driving me insane.. and up a wall to the point where I wanna snap and burn something.

I ran a hand through my hair and flipped my bangs out of my face. I don't regret letting my hair get longer though.. this is totally sexy. Heh. I hate to say it, but, i'm going insane from lack of someone to hang out with. Nobody to talk too.. no one to pester, nothing. Just me, lonely little old stupid bipolar Kyle.

Shit.

All of this stupid thinking has gone and got me distracted. The sun is setting fast and it looks like i'm going to be sleeping outside tonight. I don't particularly like that idea, but i'm gonna be seventeen soon.

I can handle it. I guess. I don't know. God and i'm allowing myself to think so much I think i may start loosing my cool and talk like a normal person, meh. Like that'll ever happen. HA!

"..Blaze..?"

Whoa.

Whoa.

Hold up one fucking second.

I turned around in a fast motion and low and behold who has thy seen. My eyes widened because that wasn't just some random mother fucking stalker- that was the light of my life.

My heart and soul standing before me once more.. "I'd know those eyes anywhere.." The girl murmured and before I knew it, her arms were around me tightly. "Y-y-y-you..." I couldn't even form the proper words to leave my lips.

"Shh. Shut up and let me have my moment.."

And I couldn't help but to laugh.

...

Harmony had managed to drag me all the way back to her apartment, and her hand's grip on mine tighten with each step. I guess she thought I was a dream.. an ghost, an fake memory that was just a lie to her.

I hope not. I want to believe she's real and right next to me right now as well. She looked even more beautiful then she ever had.. well, in my personal opinion..

"Kyle..?"

Her voice spoke up once again, and I still lost that voice in my throat. Funny, I was never this nervous before.. but, it's not me being nervous right now. I've been wanting to fuck her so bad it hurts at all. But- now's my chance. She's real, she's here, and mine. It took a few small seconds before I could finally speak up. "..Didn't they ever teach you not to trust strangers off the street?" I chuckled at my own horrible pun. For all she knew, I could be a different Kyle. But that didn't seem to bother her, as she blushed feriously and looked away from me.

Oh.

Just.

The.

Reaction.

I wanted.

I want her and I want her now. I'm going to have what I want, and she's going to just have to fucking deal. This is Harmony. I don't think she's really going to shove me off and cuss me out.

I pulled my shirt off of my body.

I forced the brunette girl back against the wall behind herself, and smirked as moaned out for a second. "..I'm sorry, but i'm also not sorry. Just scream and cry out for me." I murmured before starting to remove her clothes. Slowly peeling her shirt off of her body, I began to kiss down the soft ivory toned skin on her throat. "Mmm.. oh god, K-.. Kyle.. I missed you.."

I smiled against her skin, and slipped my arms around her back to start the process of tugging off her bra. When I finally got it unclasped I tossed the piece of clothing off her body. My lips hit her chest in a flash, and my lips attacked the extra skin. I ran my tongue around her perk nipple.. gently sucking down on it. "Kylieeeee.. don't even stop.." Harmony cried out. I misssed that voice- I guess she didn't mind me going ahead and forcing sex. I guess she missed me as much, if not more, then I missed her. While her hands found their way into my light brown locks and she tugged and pulled over and over.

I continued to swirl my tongue over her chest for a good few minutes.. her sensative skin causing her to cry and moan out at me. All the while my hands are at work on her waist, removing her skirt and underwear. I decided to momentarily be nice and remove my tongue from her chest. She panted out. "..Hah.. hah.. fucking h-h-hell.. Kylieeeee.." But my niceness didn't last long.

"..Ngh-... y-yeah..?"

"..Just fuck m-m-me.."

Well.. I was only going to make her wait just a little bit longer.

My tongue moved over and across the rest of the way down her flesh, and took a hestant pause midway down her body came from my part. I don't know how long I can even hold on and not just slam into her. But.. this needs to be right. Just.. right.. From the upper pherials of my vision, she looked down at me in curiousity. Her lips were trembling from the sensations from earlier. I wasn't going to be hestant... I need her. I got over my nervous nature and continued to move my tongue down until I reached the top of the her slit. My tongue ran down and searched for just the right spot. She was already dripping wet.. I loved the sight of her like this.. she had always said I got her wetter then a hurricane. Yet her insides are burning hotter then a flickering flame.. in the nice vibrant fire.

But enough of my ranting aside..

I soon found her entrance and my tongue was quickly forced inside of the brunette girl. She's just.. my god, sweet, marvelous, and delicious— I can't help but to think about how she tastes as my tongue is moving around her, gliding and moving against her inner walls. She cried out my name and I could feel her hips twitch against my mouth. I merely placed my hands on her hips and attempted to hold her in place, but I couldn't do much, my mouth was a little busy.

I was moving frantically.. dragging my tongue all throughout the girl, I wanted every part of her. It was... addicted really..

"OH GOD- ... Ky- Ky-Kyl-KYLE-.. don't stoppppp!" That would cry would be the fact I just hit the right part within her to cause stars and ecstacy to take over the brunette. She was throbbing and close to her breaking point, I knew that much. I kept moving my tongue, trying to savour her taste as best I could; that was until she finally allowed herself to come. The thick opaque liquid entering through my lips and her taste throughout my mouth. Then I removed myself from her, and chuckled.

My tongue slowly ran over my lips, clearing off the remaining of her. "..God, Harmony... you're.. just.. so.. sweet.." I had told her that time and time again. She was panting and when I said those words she moaned out. My warm breath still hitting her entrance. "..Fuck me.. f-f-fuck me.. Kyle.." She begged. I stood back up to my feet and placed my hands on my pants. "..What was that?" I teased. "Fuck me or so help me god, I'm going to rip your dick off and feed it to a fucking dog!" Harmony snapped. I couldn't help but to laugh at how serious that comment really was. Harmony rolled her green eyes and forced my pants down and I pouted. "My job, miss snappy pants." The murmur left my lips and I slipped out of the rest of my clothes. She looked a bit annoyed with me.. but oh well!

My arms wrapped around her back side and I lifted her up in my arms.

"I promise you're gonna scream." I winked.

Harmony could've laughed. "Hah.. hah.. try me.. bitch.."

And as that phrase left her throat, I thrusted up inside of the drenched girl. A loud moan escaped her lips as the sensation finally hit her dead on in the core. I thrusted over and over.

I wanted our hips to hit each time, harder, rougher, and faster. I don't care if it speeded up our climaxes in anyway. I wanted her so bad. I was getting it.

Mine.  
Mine.  
Mine.

"Ky-.. ky!" Harmony groaned out as she forced her hips back down into mine. I was mutual in my groans, allowing her name to leave my lips aswell a few times. "..Harmo.. Harmonyyy-"

The sounds left in the room were that of cries of sheer pleasure and that of flesh smacking flesh repeatedily.

She was at her second orgasm already, her entrance beginining to pulsate and clamp down on my length. A small groan left my lips and I attempted to keep my hips rolling, but I wasn't going to last long either at this point.

"HARMONY-"  
"KYLE-"

Just out of some sort of sheer irony, for in which I won't call bullshit this time, we came at the exact same time. Our loud cries tieing into each other and we ended up leaning against each other for support. Harmony was still in my arms and my head rested against her neck, letting my panting breath ghost over the flesh.

She was more spent then I was.. it was kind obvious, two orgasms can really take a hell of a lot out of you. Harmony pressed her lips against my cheek, and I felt her lips faintly form into a smile.. "I love you.. Kyle.."

I smiled in return and murmured. "I love you too, forever and ever, hun'."


	5. Chapter 5

**The very existence of flame-throwers proves that some time, somewhere, someone said to themselves, You know, I want to set those people over there on fire, but I'm just not close enough to get the job done - ****George Carlin**

**Chapter 5**

I woke up draped across Harmony, as I was clinging to her greatly in my sleep once more. This was how it always was between us… even back at Wammy's, I could constantly break the rules and go into her room late at night just to see her. Considering we're both already aged enough—well, I'm sixteen and a half… gonna be seventeen really soon actually, and she's fifteen, but that's a different matter.

We could both pass for older people, which is a great way not to be spotted by Kira… or however he works in this society. For I haven't the slightest idea whatsoever; I have been doing my own work of Anti-Kira protesting as well. I took my pyromaniac nature to the core, and I've burned down so many places in which people worship Kira.

_Heh, and they deserve what Blaze did to them too. _I had thought to myself. Blaze was my alias, if nobody ever noticed. I'm actually the second B, fore my predecessor of this letter... was Beyond Birthday himself. Creepy, right? The pyromaniac gets the killer who tried to kill himself in his own clever slew of murders. I always thought that was hilarious.

Harmony stirred from her slumber and the grip she had been holding on me tightened. It was as if she thought I was a dream… and she didn't want to let go to that dream. I could guess and tell you that I think… she still has to come with terms of how I and my sister left the institution. Of course, we were different from how Mello took his leave. He stormed off in a fit of anger and rage, I guess he was PMSing; he is a girl somehow.

I remember it like it was yesterday…

_The news had broken around Wammy's in a stir, and people didn't know what to think about all of us. Of course we children that were not in top five really didn't have to care about this. Because we weren't even close to being a true successor, Hell, I was only one rank lower then my older sister, Kait. _

_"Kylie…?" A soft knock hit my door in a row of pattern that was the key sign it was my sister. I slid up to my feet and wandered over to my bedroom door and murmured. "What is it?" _

_"Open the door you dunce," She snapped in a whisper. "You know I hate the dark and it's pitch black in this hallway." I snickered the reaction I was given and promptly opened my door and lead her inside, locking the door firmly behind her. "What is you need this late at night? It's …. Four in the morning, schwester." _

_Kait sighed. "Ky, we need to go—"_

_"Go?" I blinked in confusion. "Go where? This is our home Kait…" She shook her head. "It's not, I know that. We just need to go—I hate to be forcing this on you—But…" Her sentences were shakey and almost… unintelligible. "Kaity, just spit it out." _

_"Call me crazy, but I just have the feeling we got to go to Los Angeles. Okay… it's this and, don't you think we need a break? We need our own little vacation, and it's easy for two smart kids like us to get out of here and survive…" _

_"What about James and Harmony?" _

_She let out a nervous laugh. "They'll follow us… eventually, but… for now, I think it should just be us." I didn't really know what to think about that, I couldn't just up and leave Harmony. But she couldn't up and leave James either—_

_"Kylie, please. It'll be like fun game of a cat and mouse! Leaving trails of paint and fire behind us, it should be easy for them." _

_It did sound… interesting. "Alright, let's do it." _

Though… we had begun to doubt that they were coming for us after three months of waiting, and It was pretty depressing for a while. But me and Kaity took up to distracting things to do, and seeing as America was only getting worse and worse… we just decided to do what we could and mock Kira, torment him, and shame him.

I did have a damn good time burning all those damn buildings down... if anyone would've saw me... those poor, poor people. I am a pyromaniac, through and through. Sorry for images of me cackling and grinning like some sort of a mad man on drugs and LSD.

I was pulled from my deep thoughts as Harmony poked my face to see if I was awake, because I still had my face nuzzled against her breasts. "Kylie..?" She let out a shaking breath… I guess she didn't really believe I was here with her. "Oh baby—" She held onto me tighter. "I thought I would never find you again… I thought that was a dream… oh thank god."

I pulled my head up and pressed my lips against hers, which silenced all of her ramblings.

"I love you."

Her cheeks fared up bright pink, "I love… I love you too." I do have to make up for the lost time.


	6. Chapter 6

**When god made me he was just showing off. – unknown. **

**Chapter 6**

I was a bit busy at the moment; trying to tug my shirt back onto my body. "Kylie, why can't you just stay shirtless for me…" I heard Harmony whine over at me. Well, for that matter… Harmony! I would stay shirtless for her and everything, but it's not exactly the time for that. I do kind of a reoccurring hobby you know? But… I suppose this should be a date to make up for all the lost time we've had lately.

I ran my fingers through my slowly lengthening hair, and grinned. "Okay, you know me Harms. I would totally stay and cuddle with you all day long, but I do think this is moreso the time to have some fun." With a wink, I spun around on my heels and laughed.

"…" There was an awkward kind of silence in the room; maybe I should have just been fluffy. "We can burn things to the ground and laugh at the very unpleasant faces of Kira supporters?" I offered, quite jokingly. "Ky, I know you were already doing that stuff in L.A. You can't be more blunt sometimes with you just blatantly burn the word blaze into things." A sheepish smile graced my lips.

"At least you know me so well, but I was kidding this time. I don't want you out with me if I'm burning things, and seriously! Just take my hand and come on." I was surely whining at the younger girl, because I knew eventually she would give into me this time.

"Alright, alright… you win," She pouted up at me. "This time only, you got that?" Oh how I missed my OCD competitive love.

….

She was holding onto my arm tightly as we walked out of her apartment building. I guess she really didn't mind showing her clingy compassion in public… not anymore? Usually she was just a tough as nails princess that you didn't want to screw with. I guess you could go and just say I wanted to spend more time with Harmony, it never mattered what me and her really did. I just needed to be around this constantly.

I am a boy who needs attention. When I was a child… the only attention I ever got was from being a '_nerd_' and that kid who lives on '_that side of town'_. I never ever got positive attention, and the first person to ever give me the good kind… was my twin sister.

But slowly but surely, when me and her ended up in Wammy's house; she found James and I was left alone. Harmony was the girl that stayed with me and kept up my attention seeking mind, and she hardly ever left me alone. This was why I never ever complained…. Though, I did have me a fun time trying to deal with Matt and James. Once those guys found out that I had slept with Harmony, ooo boy… it was World War Three at Wammy's house.

"Kylie, how did you end up here… in New York?"

I was broken out of my deep thoughts from Harmony's small question.

"Well Harmony… this is a long and complicated story, and actually it's the kind of story that would probably take me about three minutes to explain if I wasn't the world's laziest person alive."

She let her palm hit her forehead repeatedly. "Okay. I guess I can keep it short and blunt for you this time…. I was living with Kaity back in L.A…" I trailed off, letting my memories take over my mind.

_I was leaning back against the couch and watching the ceiling as if it had something more interesting than what my sister was doing herself at the moment; Kait had always been just a little more attentive and smarter than me. It wasn't by all that much though; her eyes were locked on the television at the moment. She was watching the news with such intent; I don't see why she would be doing stuff like this. _

_She didn't really even care to be successor, why should—"Kait, why do you have to keep bashing on Kira no matter what we do? I know he killed L and everything, but it's not really any part of our issues. You know that… we were never close to even successing—" _

_She shot me a bored look, and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Kyle, I just do what my mind wants me to do, okay? I never really did care for that honor, yes… but that doesn't mean anything that Kira is doing is right. You and I both know how my mind works. I don't believe in kind of death as a punishment for crimes. It is just a way of letting them escape, and they just get to go straight to Hell instead. No. I don't like that idea at all; you need to suffer for your actions if you do such bad things. It's just like mother, and Andy. Mom killed herself and Andy when I ran away from home, mother never ever… ever… got what she deserved for all that she ever did to me, and you… neither for Andy. Now just get off my back, it's not like you're my mother." _

_Her words stung like ice in my side, I love my sister. I will tell you that, but when it comes to Kira… you can't change my sister's mind, don't get me wrong though. I hate Kira too, but that doesn't mean I want to just put my life on the line to stop something I wasn't made to stop or something I could ever stop myself. _

_No... That's just not how the world works. _

_"Alright, I'll just fuck off for the time being. I'm going out, I'll be back whenever the heck I want to." I finally spoke up and left the room. _

"You and Kait never stopped fighting, did you?" Harmony spoke up and cut off my story. "That was two months ago, me and Kaity have always been fighting like that Harmony. That's why I'm here right now, and if you can't figure out the real point here…" I paused, and then finished with. "I was getting really annoyed more and more that we fought, and I had to go before I hurt her. I love my sister, but I love her enough to just stay away from her when I know I shouldn't be around…"

Harmony sighed and held to my side tighter. "You seem really worried though, I'm sure she's fine." The brunette girl murmured. I shot a glance down at the girl and smiled, "I'm sure she's fine… all I have on my mind at the moment is you. I just want to think about you Harmony, okay?" She wasn't going to argue with that statement at all.

Later that day, we ended up in the dark… just watching the sky above us. It was probably the only park of New York that wasn't lit up like some sort of Christmas tree. "Kylie, this reminds me of—"

"The first time we had sex?"

"….Out in the woods."

I let out an amused laugh and held her closer to myself. "That was the most mind blowing and amazing moment of my whole laugh so far. You should really be proud of that… I love you so much, it's hard for me to really go and tell you just how much I do."

She giggled. "Would it be easier if you did it in your deeper way?" That was just her way of saying…. Kyle, stop being a lazy little—just be fluffy for me. I didn't want to listen… but oh well. "Harmony… maybe I should just tell you how I'm feeling at this moment. The simplicity of our love? Fore could I be compassionate? Neigh, I do doubt in which of these thoughts I am given each second could my feelings be stronger than what they are now. Thou doth drive me crazy with each thing you do… and the personification of the love is so forbidding, like the love thrown straight on the burning embers. The love only intensifies the fire, keeping it burning… adding onto these embers and making an actually fire that can never ever stop. That's how I love is I suppose… like a never ending fire, and you were the spark."

My bright green eyes gazed down to look straight into hers, a hot pink blush was staining her pale face; and it was slowly changing to a redder tint as the seconds toiled on by. "How was that?" Almost instantly, she was clinging to my side as close as she could press herself to my body. "I love you.. I love you.. I love you.. I love you, Kyle." She mumbled over and over.

I smiled. "I love you too, Harmony…. Forever and ever babe, forever and ever."

"You know what; we're having more sex when we get back." She proclaimed. I almost laughed; "Oh my god, I love you!"

"…Fluffy sex, or kinky sex in which Harmony gets to dominant her little bunny."

…."Take me."

Ah, just another normal moment between me and Harmony.


End file.
